Switchblade Smiles
Switchblade Smiles was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 10th track on Velociraptor!. Background The title was inspired by an interview Serge watched in which Morgan Freeman described someone as having a "switchblade smile".Q Magazine, September 2011 It's about "someone who smiles at you in a certain way that you know is dangerous but you're intrigued by."Kasabian's Serge Pizzorno: Carol Vorderman is a huge fan of the band The song references violence as well as the adrenaline rush you get before a fight, simultaneously scary and exciting, and it "makes you want to drive into a brick wall at 90 miles an hour."Kasabian's track by track guide to Velociraptor! with Serge and TomNME, 4 June 2011 Switchblade Smiles was made available as a free download with the pre-order of Velociraptor! in June 2011. Serge explained that they wanted to put the song out, and giving it away for free ahead of the album release meant that it would be heard by more people than it would have merely being an album track.Kasabian's new album 'Velociraptor!' track-by-track It was at one point slated to be released as the fifth single off the album in July 2012.Switchblade Smiles Promo CD Live Together with the title track, Switchblade Smiles was the first song from Velociraptor! that was performed live. It was debuted on 4 June 2011 in Sheffield and was a permanent part of the setlist until the end of the 48:13 Tour. It has been played on and off since. The first few times it was performed the song had an additional second verse which was soon dropped.Serge's Switchblade Smiles Lyric Sheet, Wolverhampton, 7th June 2011 Video The Switchblade Smiles video was directed by designer Aitor Throup and shows the band dressed in all black, performing on black instruments in front of a white background. It was released on 15 July 2011. In 2017 Aitor Throup revealed that the original idea for the video was to focus on a "mystical and mysterious homeless person". A sketch of this character can be found in the album sleeve. The video was released on *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) Quotes Releases Albums *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! Album Promo CD-R *Velociraptor! Black Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! White Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! CD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Days Are Forgotten Sampler *Velociraptor! Instrumentals *Velociraptor! iTunes LP *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles *Switchblade Smiles Promo CD (PARADISE66) *Switchblade Smiles Black Promo CD-R *Switchblade Smiles White Promo CD-R *Switchblade Smiles Promo CD-R (Japan) Live Releases Audio *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Man Of Simple Pleasures Italian Special EP (PARADISE83) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) Video *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Switchblade smiles They go on for miles And will be forever Now we stand together There's no denials Much too soon For the wooden spoon Can you hear the knocking Now the feet are stomping around the room Move Can you feel it coming Move Can you feel it coming Move Can you feel it coming Move Can you feel it coming Move back This wrecking ball Rips through the blackest hole Violence is coming Is coming Is coming Move back This wrecking ball Rips through the blackest hole Violence is coming I'm running I'm running Switchblade smiles They go on for miles And will be forever Now we stand together There's no denials Much too soon For the wooden spoon Can you hear the knocking Now the feet are stomping around the room Ring a ring o' roses A pocket full of posers Uniform disguises No one leaves alive Move back This wrecking ball Rips through the blackest hole Violence is coming Is coming Is coming Move back This wrecking ball Rips through the blackest hole Violence is coming I'm running I'm running References Category:Songs